What Tomorrow Holds
by Piper Halliwell1
Summary: Paige finds Prue's journal, and soon finds out that her eldest sister new the family secret.


Disclaimer: Everything is owned by WB and Spelling Entertainment.  
  
What Tomorrow Holds-  
  
Late morning, the sun shone through Paige's window onto her face, as she begins to wake up. Her sisters went into work early for various reasons, but Paige decided to stay home from her job search to clean her closet. She gets up slowly, and walks over to the closet, opens the door, and looks at all those boxes she hadn't unpacked since she's been there.  
  
"Oh, jeez. I've got a lot to do today," Paige pondered to herself.  
  
She scratches her head as she begins to yawn.  
  
"Oh forget this, I'll do this later," she said, as she heads to the bathroom.  
  
She brushes her teeth, and then heads downstairs to make some coffee, so she can wake up. In the kitchen she starts the pot, as the phone rings. Half asleep, she walks over to pick it up.  
  
"Hello," Paige said groggily.  
  
"Paige," Piper said loudly.  
  
"PIPER," Paige said.  
  
"I see you're finally up," Piper said sarcastically.  
  
Paige looks down at the caller id. It reads 10:15am.  
  
"Oh, Piper, it's only 10:15. What's the big deal?"  
  
"I've been up since 7:30."  
  
"Big deal!"  
  
"I thought you were going out job hunting?"  
  
"Have you seen my closet?"  
  
"Do I want to?" Piper teased.  
  
"Not really," Paige replied. "I've decided that I'd clean it."  
  
"Ok, well, I better go, I'm meeting with Boyz II Men's manager some time in the next 15 minutes for them to play here this week."  
  
"Oh cool," Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, it took me a lot to get them here.finally, it'll happen," Piper said relieved.  
  
"Let me know how it goes," Paige said.  
  
"Ok, I will, bye," Piper said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Paige hung up the phone. She went back over to the coffee pot and turned it on, after she realizes she hadn't.  
  
"Damn," Paige whispered.  
  
She then grabbed a cup from the cabinet, and went to the fridge to get some creamer. She pours it into the cup and places it back in the fridge. A few minutes later the coffee was done, she pours some in her cup, and walks over the table to read the news paper. After reading the paper, she decides to go back up stairs.  
  
Once in her room, she walks over the closet, and begins pulling out boxes. She looks them, and what she doesn't need she places by the door to put in the attic. Once she's cleared out the closet, she notices a shoe box on the top shelf, that didn't look familiar. She grabbed it and sat on the bed and opened it. It was full of journals.  
  
"Wonder who's these are? Piper's?" Paige pondered.  
  
She picked one up it and tried opening it, but there was no lock on it. It must be magically proofed. Who would have done this? It's Prue's room, but before that it was Piper's room. Piper wouldn't use a spell like that, maybe it was Prue or Phoebe, she thought. She started thinking about a spell to remove the magical lock. If I was Prue, how would I remove the lock? She asked herself.  
  
"Why don't I try a simple removal spell," she whispered. "Magical lock, unlock."  
  
The lock appeared and unlocked.  
  
"Wow, that was cool," Paige thought.  
  
She began flipping the pages until she came to a page that read 'The Journal of Prue Halliwell'. She turned the page and the date was 5 years ago.  
  
"I hope you're not watching this, because I'm gonna read your journal," Paige said out loud looking around the room.  
  
"8:30 AM---Yesterday, during the storm, Phoebe read that incantation, and now we're witches. I'm not sure what this means for us. I don't know if we're evil or if we're here to protect the innocents. I haven't shown any signs of powers yet, but I can feel the rush inside of me. It feels weird, but it feels natural. I hope that we don't encounter any demons today. I don't know what I'd do. I know I've got to protect my sisters.  
  
7:30 PM---Oh my god, I just found out I have powers. I don't exactly know what I should be doing with them. I think about something and it moves to me. That's so cool. Sometimes I just look at something, squint my eyes, and it moves to me. I think that I'm a Telekinetic. Phoebe has premonitions, and Piper can freeze things. I hope that no demons come at us.ever.  
  
11:30 PM---We vanquished our first demon. It was Jeremy, Piper's boyfriend. Piper got the job at Quake's, and after that, they met up. He took her to some bowling alley, and tried to come after her. That's when she realized her power. She panicked and froze him. She took off for home. When she got here, she was petrified. Phoebe went to get the book of shadows found a spell, but that only pissed Jeremy off. I wanted to run, but I knew I had to protect my sisters. I fought him off as hard as I could. The only spell that really worked was The Power of Three Spell. Which mom so conveniently left for us on the spirit board. Needless to say, it did the job.  
  
"They must have been scared. I know I was, when I vanquished my first demon," Paige said out load.  
  
She flipped through the journal to another entry.  
  
"May 9, 1998, 8 PM--- Andy died because of me. I let it happen, but he's just, I mean he was just as stubborn as I am. I feel so bad. I know I shouldn't, but how I am going to use my powers to save the innocent. I just can't. I can't. Oh, who am I kidding? I can't be a witch, and save people, I can't even help myself. I can't even help my sisters. Andy died in vein and I didn't even try to stop it. I understand that losing an innocent happens, but Andy wasn't just an innocent. I love him. I don't know if I'll even be able to get over that. I don't know if I want to try. I lied to him for a whole year, but there wasn't much I can do about that. I did try to tell him, but he just didn't understand. He wouldn't or should I say he couldn't understand. Half the time I don't under it myself. I don't know why I bother any more. I can't live as a witch. I just can't. I'd like to give it all up, but I know I can't. This is something that I was born to do.  
  
"Oh Prue, I am so sorry," Paige thought.  
  
Paige began flipping through the journal. She read a little more, and then set that down, and picked up another one.  
  
"Magic lock, unlock."  
  
The journal unlocked for Paige. She began flipping through and reading a little from each entry. Until finally she stopped, there was an entry about her real father.and a picture of herself. She laid the book down, and looked at the picture, remembering when it had been taken.  
  
"Oh yes, that was when I was a junior in high school," she thought.  
  
She set the picture down and began reading the entry.  
  
"December 12th 1999, 9:15 PM--- I went out to the camp ground where mom died. I just go there to think about things. At first I didn't believe that it had to do with mom dying, but it did have everything to do with it. The water demon was what killed mom. I saw a guy get killed today, and there wasn't anything I could do. The water paralyzed me. I wanted to save him, but a man stopped me. There wasn't anything that I could do. Phoebe and Piper went up after I came back to find information on that man that saved me. I had to go to Bucklands before I went to the lake to find out about that man. He knew something, but at the time I didn't know what it could be.  
  
We had a chat with Mrs. Johnson about this guy, his name was Sam. As we were going through his things, I found this picture of a young girl, who really reminds me of someone. I can't quite figure it out. She kinda looks like me, but then again, I just don't know. I need to find out about her. It's like she's apart of me, us. All of us! I pocked it the picture, but my sisters didn't see me. And as I was doing that, I found a picture of mom. Very weird. I didn't know what to think, and neither did Piper and Phoebe. We were beginning to wonder if Sam was a demon. We even found he had newspapers about all the drownings in Sam's place. We didn't know what to make of him. Then Piper finds a certificate that listed his name and a year, 1872. That just got even weirder. We figured he must have been about 127 years old. Come to find out, after Leo so conveniently orbs in, that he knew Sam. I thought when Leo said he knew Sam; he must have been a whitelighter. mom's whitelighter. Then he confirmed it for me. It turns out that he clipped his wings after mom died. He must have been so heart broken. They were so in love. I feel sorry for him. In the end, we, Sam vanquished the demon, but he also lost his life. Which brings me back to the picture I saw today? It's gotta mean something, and I'm going to find out who she is, if it's the last thing I do.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know Sam died saving my sisters," as Paige began to cry.  
  
She set the journal down, and she began to cry. I didn't realize that was how mom died, she thought to herself. She looked over to the clock on her nightstand, it was after 2pm and she hadn't even started on her closet.  
  
"All right," as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm going to clean out the closet and then finish reading the journals later."  
  
She went through the rest of the boxes, and took them upset stairs to the attic. When she was finished with them, she ran back down stairs to her bedroom. She jumped on the bed, and picked up the journal again as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Paige greeted.  
  
"Hey, Paige," Phoebe greeted her sister.  
  
"Hey," Paige said.  
  
"What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be out job hunting?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I know, but I needed to do some stuff around here."  
  
"Oh. So you want to hang out with you sister tonight?"  
  
"Sure. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"We can go out to dinner and see a movie."  
  
"That's fine," Paige said, distantly.  
  
Phoebe noticed the distance is her sister's voice.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Phoebe wondered.  
  
"Nothing.Did you keep a journal or did Prue?"  
  
"I did when I was a kid. I think we all did," Phoebe assumed. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason at all."  
  
"There must be a reason, or you wouldn't have asked. Spill," Phoebe demanded.  
  
"Ok, I found a shoe box full of journals," Paige began, "Who's are they?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What if they are Prue's?"  
  
"It's possible," Phoebe assumed. "I never knew that she kept one."  
  
"If you didn't know, then Piper didn't know."  
  
"Well, I better get back to work, or this column will never get done."  
  
"Ok, bye," Paige said as she hung up the Phone.  
  
As Paige began reading again, she had noticed that she forgot to shut the closet door. She got up to close it, but she saw something strange in the corner of the closet. As Paige knelt down, she was suddenly sucked in. Paige was so scared all she could do was scream. She was falling into what seemed like an on going whole. Paige could finally see some light at what looked like a bottom.  
  
"There's light," Paige believed.  
  
Paige kept getting closer and closer until she finally hit the ground.  
  
"Ow," Paige whispered, as she rubbed her bottom. "Where am I?"  
  
She quickly looked around, but she didn't anyone. She tried to orb, but she didn't move. It was as if she lost her powers.  
  
"Now, what the hell am I going to do," Paige thought.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe was sitting at her desk, as she stopped working. She looked over at the pictures on her desk. She looked the picture of her and Cole, and began to remember the good ole days with him.  
  
"No, stop it, Phoebe. You can't do this do yourself."  
  
Then she looked over to the other side of the desk and picked up a picture of her, Paige and Piper. Suddenly she got a premonition of Paige disappearing in the closet. A few minutes later it had pasted. Phoebe closed her eyes to see where this happened.  
  
"Oh my god, Paige," Phoebe thought.  
  
She quickly picked up the phone and dialed Piper.  
  
"P3," Piper greeted.  
  
"PIPER," said a scared Phoebe.  
  
"What is it?" Piper asked.  
  
"It's Paige, she's in trouble."  
  
"All right. I'll be home as soon as I'm done here."  
  
"Ok," Phoebe said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Phoebe saved her worked, and closed the laptop. Grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Her secretary held her up.  
  
"Phoebe," the secretary said.  
  
"Oh, um," Phoebe began. "I'm I've got a family emergency."  
  
"Oh, no problem. I'll take care of everything for you."  
  
"Thanks," Phoebe understood as she was walking out the door.  
  
***  
  
Piper hung up the phone. The bands manger was looking at her strangely.  
  
"Um, something's come up, and I need to leave now," Piper said. "Family emergency."  
  
"I think we've taken care of everything here. All you need to do is sign the contract, and we'll see you later."  
  
He handed the contract over to her and Piper signed it in a hurry.  
  
"Sorry to rush you out."  
  
"That's ok, no problem," the manager understood.  
  
Piper locked up and drove home.  
  
*** Phoebe rushed into the house and upstairs into Paige's room. When she entered the room, she noticed that the closet door was open.  
  
"That's where it happened," She believed.  
  
She back up to the bed and sat on something. Phoebe got up and noticed that there were books all over the bed. She picked on up and began reading.  
  
"9:25p.m.- There's more behind the ADA them we even realize. It's got to be demonic. I'm never wrong about these things. I don't want to let on that I don't really trust him because that would hurt Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe set the journal down and began to cry. Piper slammed the door.  
  
"PHOEBE," Piper yelled.  
  
Phoebe didn't answer. She sat on Paige's bed and cried.  
  
"PHOEBE," Piper yelled climbing the stairs.  
  
Phoebe quickly wiped the tears away and walked to the hallway.  
  
"I'm here in Paige's room," Phoebe said.  
  
When Piper got to Paige's room, she noticed Phoebe had been crying, but she didn't let on that she knew.  
  
"What happened? Where's Paige?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know. I saw her in a premonition. She was being sucked into a vortex of some sort through the closet."  
  
"Did you check it out? Did you look in the book of shadows?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Phoebe, what's the matter? Why didn't you look in the book?"  
  
"Piper, look." Phoebe pointed to the bed.  
  
Piper walked over to the bed and picked up one of the journals up. She began to read.  
  
"4:30 a.m. - We vanquished the demon of fear today, again. That guy just won't leave us alone. I did meet a hot guy today, but unfortunately he's got to go to jail. He was a good kisser though. I hope maybe we can meet up again."  
  
Piper just laughed.  
  
"Is this what has gotten you so upset?"  
  
"No, read the page before that."  
  
Piper began reading the first line and stopped.  
  
"I'm so sorry honey. Prue was always suspicious of the guys we meet. She was just being.Prue."  
  
"I know. I know. I need to move passed him. I need to get over him. He's just always making it hard for me."  
  
"I know. One thing at a time. We'll worry about Cole later. We've got to get Paige back," as Piper hugged Phoebe.  
  
A few minutes later, Phoebe pushed her away and headed up to the attic. Piper followed.  
  
***  
  
Paige began to panic. She didn't know where she was or even how she really got there. Paige knew that she had to have a clear head to get herself out of there.  
  
"Ok, Paige, think," she thought.  
  
Paige looked around once more and noticed a hallway, but it was dark. She walked over to a torch and pulled it out of the wall. She proceeded down the hallway, hoping to find a way out. When she reached the end of the tunnel a few minutes later, there were people in a dinning area, eating.  
  
"What the hell?" Paige whispered.  
  
Someone saw her, and Paige dropped the torch and took off. Although, she didn't get very far, one of the guards caught her.  
  
"Let go of me," as Paige fought.  
  
"Shut up wench," the man yelled, as he picked her up and placed her onto his shoulder.  
  
Wench? Where the hell am I? She thought. ***  
  
Piper and Phoebe were frantically looking through the book of shadows, but they really didn't know what they were looking for.  
  
"Damn," Piper closed the book hard.  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper, giving her the signal they give when they can't find anything in the book.  
  
"We're never gonna find anything without a little help," Phoebe said, as the book flipped open to a page.  
  
"Oooh look," Piper pointed.  
  
"Vortex A spiral air of motion that sucks everything near the center, in a limited area. When it opens, it doesn't always happen in the same exact place. If you get sucked into it, you loose all power unless you're a demon. The vortex ends at midnight. No has ever been able to come back."  
  
"Oh great," Piper believed.  
  
"Piper, we can't have that kind of attitude," Phoebe began. "We have to get her back. I don't want to lose another sister."  
  
"We won't, Phoebe. We'll bring her back."  
  
"How are we going to do that?? We don't even know where the vortex will open at."  
  
Piper panicked and called for Leo.  
  
"LEO," Piper yelled.  
  
Leo materialized a few minutes.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Paige is missing," Piper cried.  
  
"How?" Leo asked confused.  
  
"I had a premonition today of her falling into some kind of vortex."  
  
"Oh boy," Leo whispered.  
  
"You know something, Leo," as Piper arched her brow.  
  
"Why do you think I know something?"  
  
"Cause you've got that look of guilt," Piper said.  
  
Phoebe just gave Leo a funny looked.  
  
"Ok, I do know something."  
  
"And," Piper demanded.  
  
"I don't know much more then you do."  
  
"What ever you know, you must tell us," Phoebe cried.  
  
Leo took a deep breath before he spoke.  
  
"No even ever comes back with these kinds of vortexes."  
  
"Is there a spell?" Piper asked of Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe looked into the book of shadows.  
  
"Um, no I don't believe so, but I think we can write a spell to open the vortex."  
  
"Do it and I'll check out the closet?"  
  
Phoebe walked over to the table and begins writing out a spell.  
  
"No don't. You don't know if the vortex is still open," Leo assumed.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to take the chance," Piper believed.  
  
Piper left the attic to go to Paige's room. Leo just rolled his eyes, and followed. Phoebe just laughed.  
  
"Married people!" Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
I wish I could be married to a real man, not a demon like Cole, she thought.  
  
*** Piper walked into Paige's room and over to the closet. She moved the cloths so that she could study the closet more. Piper pressed her hand against the back of the wall, but it was solid. She back up into Leo, who scared her.  
  
"AHHH," Piper screamed. "Leo."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why were you behind me anyway?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure you didn't get sucked in."  
  
"Thank you, honey," as Piper softened.  
  
She and Leo went back up the attic. As they were heading back up to the attic, they heard Phoebe scream. Leo orbed them up to the attic. By the time they got there, Phoebe was gone.  
  
"Damn it," Piper yelled. "Who is doing this to us?"  
  
"I'll go see what I can find out," Leo said orbing away.  
  
"Yeah, you do that," Piper said annoyed.  
  
Piper walked over to the table. She noticed that there was a half written spell there.  
  
"Great," Piper flung her hands up in the air. "What am I supposed to do now? I don't have the power of three."  
  
***  
  
Phoebe landed on her bottom.  
  
"Oww," rubbing her bottom.  
  
As she rose to her feet, she heard something. When she turned around, she was grabbed. Thrown over a big burly man's shoulder and he began walking to another destination. It was as if he was waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, let me go."  
  
"Shut up wench."  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"I said shut up."  
  
When he finally stopped, Phoebe heard a creak like an old door opening. The next thing she knows she's being thrown inside a room, with the door is shut and lock behind her. The only light that was in the room was one coming from the little window on the door.  
  
"Let me out," Phoebe screamed.  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
She quickly turned around, and began her fighting stance.  
  
"Whose there?"  
  
"Phoebe, it's me, Paige."  
  
Phoebe strained to see her.  
  
"Paige?"  
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
Phoebe runs over to Paige and the two share a hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you're all right."  
  
"Wait, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. The last thing I remember is writing a spell to bring you home, and a vortex opened and sucked me to this place.Where ever it is."  
  
"A vortex? That's why I'm here?"  
  
"Yes, a vortex. And it doesn't always happen in the same spot. Unless, the elders have something up their sleeves," Phoebe said, looking up.  
  
Paige looked scared. In the first time, in a long time she really didn't know what to do.  
  
"Phoebe, I can't use my powers."  
  
"I know. It somehow takes the powers away if you're not a demon.It'll be ok. Piper will fix this."  
***  
  
Piper was still in the attic, trying to work on the rest of Phoebe's spell, but she's having problems trying to figure out what to write.  
  
"This is useless," as she pushed the spell away. "This is Phoebe's forte. I'll never be able to do this."  
  
She got up and began pacing back and forth.  
  
What am I going to do? Where's Leo at? She thought over and over. Suddenly Piper got an idea. She turned back toward the table and sat back down. She pulled the paper near here and began to write something. Some where in time and space help me find the power of three, she read to herself.  
  
"It'll have to do."  
  
Piper put the candles on the floor in a circle and the lit them. She then stood in the center of the circle to chant.  
  
"Some where in time and space help me find the power of three."  
  
I hope this works, she thought as she prepared to save her sisters. Piper closes her eyes, and she feels herself leave the attic, and a few minutes later she opens her eyes. She sees Phoebe.  
  
"PHOEBE," Piper calls out.  
  
No answer, so she walks over and tries to tap Phoebe on the shoulder, but her hand just goes right through her. She walked over to Paige.  
  
"Paige," as Piper taps Paige on the shoulder.  
  
"Damn, what good was the spell if I couldn't save them myself?" She asked as she felt herself pulling away.  
  
When Piper opened her eyes, she realized that she was back at the manor.  
  
"Did I leave?" she thought.  
  
"No," a voice said from behind her.  
  
She quickly turns around.  
  
"Leo." "You astral projected to your sisters."  
  
"I what? Why?"  
  
"The elders don't know how to bring your sisters back. They sent you there so that you could see they were ok."  
  
"What the hell good are they then?" as Piper through her arms in the air.  
  
Piper began pacing back and forth not knowing what to do. She began to think that maybe Cole could help, but she didn't want to bring him into this.  
  
"There's got to be another way."  
  
"Well."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cole!"  
  
"We don't even know if has that kind of power."  
  
No I will not ask him for help, she thought.  
  
"What good would it do?"  
  
"It would bring your sisters back!"  
  
Piper debated for awhile on weather she wanted Cole's help.  
  
"All right, call Cole. There's nothing else I can think of."  
  
"It's all ready done."  
  
Piper looked at Leo with a disgusted looked.  
  
"Well."  
  
***  
  
Phoebe was sitting on the straw mat on the floor with her knees up to her chest, when she got an eerie feeling. Almost like someone touching her, but not.  
  
"Paige, did you feel that?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Did you feel that?"  
  
"No, I didn't. I'm trying to sleep," Paige said sleepily.  
  
"I can't explain it, but it felt like someone was in here.Did you feel anything at all??"  
  
Paige sat up looking around confused.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I may have, but I just figured it was something else."  
  
"Do you suppose it was Piper?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know."  
  
Phoebe rose to her feet. She started pacing back in forth in Piper fashion. We need to get out of here, but how? She thought. Paige also rose to her feet, and over to the door. She looked out to see if there was a guard outside, and there had been on sleeping. Paige turned back towards Phoebe.  
  
"I've got a plan," Paige began. "How about one of us plays sick?"  
  
"It worked in the old movies. Why not now?"  
  
Phoebe lies down on the straw mat. She begins moaning and gasping for air. Paige begins hitting and kicking the door.  
  
"HEY," she yelled.  
  
The guard didn't movie.  
  
"Damn it," Paige whispered. "Phoebe, scream."  
  
Phoebe screams in agony. Paige looks through the little window at the guard, who was woken up by the scream.  
  
"Keep up Phoebe," Paige whispered.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Please, my sister is very ill. She needs some help. Please."  
  
"All right. I shall return." The guard turned and walked away.  
  
"Well?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"He's getting some help."  
  
"Ok, when he gets back, I'll be at the door, you pretend to be sick."  
  
Phoebe rises to her feet, and walks over to the door, while Paige is on the straw mat waiting for someone to come back. A few minutes later, the guard returns with another man.  
  
"Ok, here they come. Start," Phoebe whispered.  
  
The guard grabbed the key, and unlocked the door. The two men walked in. Phoebe took a swing at the guard, whom she knocked out. Paige then, raised her to feet as a distraction for the other man, whom Phoebe also knocked out from behind. Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and they both took off.  
  
***  
  
"When is he getting here?"  
  
"I'm here now," as Cole shimmers in.  
  
Piper turns around quickly as Cole smiles at her.  
  
"What'd you need?"  
  
Piper turns back around to Leo.  
  
"Should I him or should you?" She asked as she placed her hands at her hips.  
  
"Tell me what?" as Cole was amused by Piper attitude.  
  
"Phoebe and Paige are missing," Leo said, looking away from Piper.  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"Earlier," Piper said.  
  
"How, is my next question," as Cole said sarcastically.  
  
"A vortex" as Leo believed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, I've got the power to make a vortex," as Cole began to make a vortex in his hand.  
  
"Wait," Piper said frantically. "We don't know where they are."  
  
Cole stopped the vortex and places his hands at his side with a sad look in his eyes. Piper walked over to Cole.  
  
"We'll bring them back."  
  
"I know," as a solemnly Cole said.  
  
***  
  
As Phoebe and Paige were running out, they stopped in their tracks, as Paige bumped into Phoebe.  
  
"Paige!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Paige, look."  
  
Paige turned her head to see a wagon full of women go by. Phoebe noticed what some of the women from the last time they had been to Salem. She was hoping that Paige wouldn't notice they were witches, and hoped that the villagers wouldn't notice that they were witches.  
  
"OH MY GOD," Paige said slowly.  
  
"STOP THEM," A man yelled.  
  
"UH-OH," Paige said, as she turned here head to see the man coming after them.  
  
"Yeah, let's move," Phoebe said.  
  
The two women high tailed it out of town as fast as they could. Once they were far away from the town, they found a cave to hideout in. As they began to get comfortable, Phoebe knew that she was going to have to tell Paige sooner or later about where they are at.  
  
Well, I guess I better tell her. If I don't she'll freak out, and I can't have that, she thought.  
  
"Paige, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
Paige looked worried. I hope she's not going to tell me anything bad. I just want this day to be over with. I want to be in the comfort of my own bed. Please Phoebe, don't tell me if it's bad, Paige thought.  
  
"What is it?" Paige hesitated.  
  
There's no other way to say it, as Phoebe was thinking.  
  
"We are in Salem."  
  
Uh-oh, please don't tell me we're in Salem during the witch trails. I don't think I could handle that, Paige thought.  
  
"I think we came during the witch trials."  
  
Oh she said it, as Paige was shaking her head.  
  
"I knew you'd say that."  
  
"We just have to protect ours."  
  
Protect ourselves, how the hell are we to do that?? Paige asked herself.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, when Piper, Prue and I time traveled to Salem, it was during the witch trials.Luckily, we met with some witches, who took care of us. Actually, they were the ones that brought us to Salem in the first place."  
  
Why do I even ask? I should have known something like that might have happened to, Paige thought.  
  
"Again, I say, how do we protect ourselves?"  
  
"It's been a while, since were here last. Maybe if we can find that coven or another coven, we'd be safe until Piper finds us."  
  
"Wouldn't that change everything that has happened, if it's the same exact year as when you were here?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
*** "A vortex? Where was it?" Cole asked.  
  
"Paige's room," Piper added.  
  
"And the one that took Phoebe?" Cole asked.  
  
"Here," Leo chimed in.  
  
Cole walked around the room to sensing for the remnants of the vortex opening. Piper thought it was a little unusual as she walked over to Leo with her arms crossed. He suddenly stopped.  
  
"It opened here," as Cole was feeling around for the remnants.  
  
"How do we locate them?" Piper wondered.  
  
Cole closed his eyes and he took a deep breath. A few minutes later her looked directly at Piper.  
  
Oh no, what is he going to tell me, Piper pondered.  
  
"It's not good," Cole began. "Phoebe is in the past. I can't quite be sure, but I believe she's in Salem. I d.."  
  
"Salem?" Piper blurted out. "Please don't let it be during the witch trials. They will kill her."  
  
She turned to Leo with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Leo, we've got to do something," Piper pleaded.  
  
Leo knew that she wasn't ready to anymore sisters. He just held her in his arms.  
  
"It'll be ok, they'll be back," as Leo comforted his wife. "Cole what can you do to bring them back?"  
  
Cole stood silently and raised his hand over his face to his feet, to reveal what Quaker would wear during the 1600's.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to Salem," as Cole made a vortex in his hand.  
  
Piper and Leo watched it as it got big enough to fit Cole.  
  
"Bring them back safely, or I'll blow your ass up," Piper said firmly.  
  
Cole smiled," You can count on me returning with them. alive."  
  
The wind began to pick up, and the light from the vortex shined brightly. It caused Leo and Piper to look away, as Cole jumped it. When the vortex closed up and disappeared, Piper and turned back around.  
  
I hope Cole can find them, as Piper thought looking into Leo's eyes.  
  
He held her tightly, "They'll be ok, honey. He'll bring them back."  
  
***  
  
Cole had never used the power before, and he didn't quite know sure where he would end up at. He bounced all over the place. Wondering he'd stay alive, and be able to save Phoebe and Paige. Before he realized it, he hit the ground.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Cole landed behind a house. He quickly looked around to notice where he fallen.  
  
Good no one is around, he believed.  
  
He assumed it was their day of worship. Cole quickly realized that he needed to look like a passerby. As he walked toward the town, a suitcase materialized in his hand.  
  
*** Later that night, Piper had been pacing in the hallway wondering when her sisters would return. Leo had reassured her numerous times that they would. She wanted to see them for herself.  
  
"Honey, they'll be all right," Leo said comforting his wife.  
  
"I have to see for myself," as Piper stopped.  
  
Suddenly Leo looked up toward the heavens, he was being summoned. Piper didn't even notice.  
  
"Um, Piper," Leo began. "I hate to leave, but another charge is calling me."  
  
Piper didn't answer, because she was still pacing back and forth. He got up from the couch, and walked over to her, to stop her from pacing.  
  
"Piper, I've got to go."  
  
"What? Now?"  
  
He looked into her brown eyes, and he had seen the sadness, and he wished that there was something more that he could do.  
  
"I'm sorry Piper; one of my charges is calling. I must go."  
  
"I need you here," Piper said with pleading eyes.  
  
Leo smiled at her, "You know better than anyone what it is like to me, and how important each of my charges are."  
  
Piper looked down at her stomach and began rubbing it. She looked up at Leo and smiled.  
  
"Go, go!"  
  
Leo kissed her and in mid kiss, orbed away.  
  
"Agh, I hate that."  
  
The phone began to ring, she quickly picked it up.  
  
"Hello," she greeted the person on the other end.  
  
"Hey Piper, Michelle here,"  
  
"Hey Michelle. What's up?"  
  
"We've got a big problem down here at P3. You've got to come at once."  
  
Damnit, she thought.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We were just held up."  
  
"WHAT.I'll be down there in a few."  
  
Piper slammed the phone down. "Damnit!"  
  
Piper wasn't sure if she should leave, or stay. She didn't know if she should call Leo or leave him a note. She wanted to be there in case her sisters came home, but she wanted to be at the club to take care of things.  
  
"It'll do me good to me to get out of the house.Chances are, they probably won't return tonight.All right. It's settled, I'm going to P3."  
  
Piper wrote a note for Leo and placed on the table in the hall. She grabbed her bag, and headed to P3. When she pulled up, she noticed all the police had been there. Piper got out of the car and was greeted by Darryl, whom she was surprized to meet.  
  
"Darryl!"  
  
"Hey Piper."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"One of your waitress' was murdered tonight."  
  
"Which one?" as Piper was worried.  
  
"Michelle Miller."  
  
"I.I.just talked to her, not more then 10 or 15 minutes ago. When did it happen?"  
  
"It looks as if it happened about that time."  
  
Piper didn't know what to say. She was shocked.  
  
"There's something else."  
  
"What could be any worse? My sisters are missing, my club was broken into, and my head waitress was murdered," said as sarcastic Piper.  
  
"Your sisters are missing?? I don't even wanna know."  
  
"Yeah, but Cole is taking care of it."  
  
"Cole?? Where's Leo?"  
  
"He's taking care of another charge. Never mind about that. What is the thing that you want to tell me?"  
  
"It appears that it was some sort of demonic attack.I know you don't want to take care of this on your own without your sisters."  
  
"That's right Darryl, I don't, but I've got to."  
  
"If you're sure?"  
  
"Let me take care of the P3 business, and we'll deal with the demonic stuff later."  
  
"Ok, just let me know," as Darryl walked away.  
  
Piper walked into P3. She quickly stopped in horror. The place was a mess. There were police all around talking to the different patrons and staff. Her manager noticed that Piper was standing on the top of the stairs. He quickly ran over to her.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
She looked down at Don.  
  
"My club," was all Piper could muster.  
  
Don helped her down the stairs and to the bar. He grabbed a bottle of water for her.  
  
"Here you go. Take a drink."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A gun went off and everyone hit the floor. As far as I know they stole the money and Michelle was murdered."  
  
"As far as you know?"  
  
"I don't really know anything. It was as almost as if time had stopped."  
  
I really don't need this, she thought shaking her head.  
  
A police officer came up to her, but her manager headed him off. He knew that she didn't need that right away. Piper decided to go to back to check things out. She never really expected it to be as bad as what it was. As she was walking into the back, Darryl spotted her. He kept calling out for her, but she wasn't paying attention. He cut threw the crowd as best as he could, but it was too late, she was already in the back when he got the door. Darryl heard her scream.  
  
"Piper! Piper! Are you ok?"  
  
Piper turned around looking white as a ghost. She had never seen anything as gruesome as that. Blood on the floor and walls, and body parts everyone. He walked over to her, and held her.  
  
"I'm sorry Piper. I never wanted you to see this without some heads up first."  
  
"I.I.I ne-never seen anything that like," Piper stuttered.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you home. Hopefully Leo will be home."  
  
"Alright."  
  
***  
  
A little while later, Leo orbed in at the Manor. He called out for Piper, but she wasn't around. He sensed for her, and he felt her pain. On his way to orb out, he noticed the note on the table.  
  
"Leo,  
  
I got a phone call from the club. There was a break in. I'll be there a little while.  
  
Love,  
  
Piper"  
  
As he set the note down, Piper and Darryl walked in. Leo noticed Piper looking white as a ghost.  
  
"Piper, you're ok," as Leo walked over to his wife. "Darryl, what happened?"  
  
"There was a robbery and a demonic attack."  
  
"A robbery and demonic attack?"  
  
"Trust me; you do not want to know!"  
  
"All right thanks Darryl. I think we can handle it from here," as Leo was usher Darryl out the door.  
  
Piper stood there white expressionless face. Leo helped her into the parlor.  
  
"Here, sit down," Leo said.  
  
As she sat down, he sat next to her.  
  
"Piper, honey, tell me what happened."  
  
"I went to the club because it was robbed, but then Darryl tells me that there was a demonic attack on my head waitress. I went back to check this out. I didn't think anything of it."  
  
"When you arrived at the back, what did you see?"  
  
"Oh, it was horrible. It was more gruesome that we've ever seen before. Body parts lying all over the place, and blood all over the walls, oh it was terrible."  
  
Leo held her tightly not want to let go. After a few minutes, she got her composure together.  
  
"Leo, we need to deal with this demon before it hurts anyone else."  
  
"I know, but what if it takes the power of three spell?"  
  
"We'll worry about that when it happens."  
  
Piper got up and headed up to the book of shadows, and Leo followed her. Once in the attic, she walked over to the book. Piper began flipping through the pages, and after looking for awhile, she thought she'd have to give up looking, when she spotted something.  
  
"Finally."  
  
"You found something," as Leo stopped pacing.  
  
"Yeah it looks as if this demon has never been vanquished before."  
  
"Well, we'll figure out how."  
  
"Yeah, I'll blow his ass up."  
  
Leo just gave Piper a half cocked smile. She began reading out loud.  
  
"Rafus is a mutilating demon who hunts witches for pleasure. He's was cursed by his wife, who happened to be witch, 600 years ago. No witch has ever had the chance to vanquish him, they all died trying. "  
  
"That sure helps a lot," Piper said sarcastically.  
  
I didn't see it before; Michelle looks a bit like Piper. He mistook her for Piper, as Leo realized.  
  
"Don't you see Piper, he was after you. Michelle looked a bit like you."  
  
"Oh my god, he thought he killed me," as Piper realized. "Could he be the one that sent away my sisters?"  
  
"Let's not worry about whether Rafus is the one that sent your sisters away. We've got to protect you."  
  
"He'll be coming after me, once he finds out. We'll have to be ready."  
  
***  
  
Cole stopped everyone in the town he seen.  
  
"Pardon me brother, have you seen two young ladies, my sisters. They about this tall," As Cole described Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"No, sir, I can not help you," a man said.  
  
"Thank you kind sir," Cole said.  
  
He stopped a young woman.  
  
"Ma'am, I'm looking for two young ladies, my sisters. About your age. They've been missing. Please can you help me?" Cole asked.  
  
"I'm sorry sir."  
  
"Thank you for help."  
  
Cole searched all afternoon long. He had to take a break, so he went into the local tavern to eat. By the time he had sat down and ordered his meal, word had gotten around. People started coming up to him.  
  
"My good man," a big burly man said. "I hear you're looking for your sisters. I believe I may be able to you.for a price."  
  
"I do will not pay you."  
  
The man walked away. Soon a woman walked up to him.  
  
"Yes?" Cole asked.  
  
"Sir," the server sat down. "I've seen your sisters."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"They were running from that gentleman," as she pointed him out. "He was chasing them. Luckily, they ran out of town."  
  
"Which way?"  
  
"Out of the west."  
  
"Thank you ma'am. I really do appreciate this," as Cole place a silver piece on the table and left.  
  
She picked it up and pocketed it. Cole went in search of Phoebe and Paige. He knew it would take all night to find them, but he wouldn't let up.  
  
I'll find them. If it's the last thing I do, he whispered.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe went outside the cave to look for the herbs that she needed for protection, Paige, however, went out to get wood for a fire. Although, with no matches, they'd have to tap into their natural magic for the fire. Once inside, Phoebe spread the rosemary around the doorway.  
  
"Now we cut the apples in half. We'll need something sharp," Phoebe told Paige.  
  
Paige began looking around for something sharp enough to cut. A few minutes later she found something to use. Then they then proceeded to cut up the apples with a sharp jagged rock.  
  
"Once the apples are cut, we place the laurel leaves on the apples and we'll also place those in the door way, just incase the rosemary doesn't work," as Phoebe explained. "The spell we say is Knowledge and Reverence."  
  
Paige shook her head as she understood. They placed laurel leaves on the apples, clasped hands, and began to chant:  
  
"Knowledge and Reverence Knowledge and Reverence Knowledge and Reverence"  
  
When the spell was complete, they took the apples over to the doorway and set them down. A force field surrounded the outside of the doorway.  
  
"Now that's done, let's get this fire going, before we freeze to death.  
  
Paige gathered the wood for the fire and set in the center of the little cave. Phoebe was working on a spell. A few minutes later she had something.  
  
"I've got something," as Phoebe handed it to Paige.  
  
"Will it work?"  
  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see."  
  
"Let's try," as Paige and Paige clasped hands.  
  
The sisters took a few deep cleansing breaths before they began chanting,  
  
"Spirits of the great beyond please bless us with fire until mornings end."  
  
A few minutes later, the fire began to burn brightly. Soon after that they were getting warm. They huddled together to be safe. Soon after that, they feel asleep.  
  
*** Piper and Leo were in the kitchen working on some potions later that evening.  
  
"This is a blowing up potion times five, incase my powers don't work against him," Piper pointed out. "This is a poison to weaken him. Here's a potion to burn him up if need be."  
  
"It seems as though, you're ready."  
  
"You better believe it."  
  
I wonder how Phoebe and Paige are doing, Piper wondered.  
  
"Got a spell?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been working on it. It's as done as it's ever going to be."  
  
"Let's hope it'll work."  
  
"I know, or."she trailed off.  
  
"I'll be here to protect you. To bring you back if he hurts you."  
  
"What if you can't," Piper looked serious. "What if you can't? What if I'm like Michelle??"  
  
"It's not going to happen," as Leo believed.  
  
"I think we're all set," as Piper was looking the spell. "I sure hope this spell works."  
  
"It'll have to; it's the only thing we got."  
  
Just as they were finishing things up, Ramus materialized in.  
  
"You're a hard witch to track," Ramus said.  
  
"Yeah, and you're gonna be a dead demon in a few seconds," as Piper froze him."  
  
As soon as she froze him, the demon started to fight through the freezes. Piper tried her blowing up powers, but he only flew back into the wall. She then through the blowing up potions, but that just weakened him.  
  
"What the hell do I do?" Piper yelled.  
  
Leo grabbed the potions to burn the demon up, but the demon quickly rose to his feet, and knocked Leo on the other side of the room. Piper quickly grabbed the spell and began chanting as came towards her.  
  
"Halliwell witches stand strong for this lone Halliwell, For all the witches Rafus has killed, Let him feel the pain times 100 And then he shall die for good."  
  
Rafus stopped dead in his tracks as he began screaming in agony. He was feeling the pain of all the witches he had killed over the years times a 100. Piper didn't what to expect, she crotched downed to protect herself, as the demon blew up. A few minutes later, she peeked around to see if it was safe to get up. When it was, she noticed that Leo was still knocked out by the basement door.  
  
"Oh Leo," as Piper rose to her feet.  
  
Piper quickly ran over to him.  
  
"Leo, wake up," as she shook him.  
  
A few minutes later he looked up into Piper's eyes, as she kneeling by his side.  
  
"Is it over?" Leo asked weakly.  
  
"Yes, I guess so," as she helped him to her feet.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," as Piper helped Leo to a chair.  
  
Piper walked over to the fridge to get an ice pack, and when she returned to her husband's side, her baby kicked. She dropped the ice pack, and slumped over, not realizing what it was. Leo quickly rose to his feet and went over to Piper.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Oh is that the baby, Piper wondered  
  
"I think the baby just kicked," as Piper sat down.  
  
Leo quickly grabbed a chair and sat down in front of Piper. He then placed his hands on her stomach, and felt the baby kick.  
  
"Wow," as Leo smiled.  
  
"I guess our baby is going to be very active," Piper said smiling.  
  
"I think we ought to call it a night," Leo rose to his feet. "I don't think things will change much tonight."  
  
"As much as I'd like to wait, I think it's best we get some sleep."  
  
With that, Piper and Leo headed up for bed.  
  
*** Cole materialized in the woods early evening, to being the search, until he smelled the smoke. He quickly ran over to a cave opening. As he got closer he saw the light emanating from the doorway. He tried walking in, but was suddenly thrown back 20 feet away from the door.  
  
Damnit, I'm really tired of falling on my ass, he thought.  
  
He got up again, and walked over to the door. He saw Phoebe and Paige huddled together sleeping. He called out to them.  
  
"Phoebe! Paige! Wake up!"  
  
Paige slowly woke up, "Cole?"  
  
"Yes, Paige, it's Cole."  
  
She looked over at the doorway and noticed Cole.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Please, wake Phoebe up."  
  
"Phoebe," as Paige shook her sister.  
  
"What, Paige?"  
  
"We're going home."  
  
Phoebe suddenly woke right up to that.  
  
"Home?"  
  
Paige smiled as she shook her head. Phoebe and Paige quickly rose to their feet, as Phoebe noticed Cole in the doorway.  
  
"No, I'm not going home with him. He could have very well have put us here."  
  
"Phoebe, please. Piper and Leo asked me to come get you," Cole pleaded.  
  
"C'mon, he's not going to hurt us. Besides, he loves you," Paige reassured Phoebe. "It's our only way home. It's either staying here freezing our asses off, or going home to a nice, comfy, warm bed."  
  
Phoebe hesitated for a few minutes.  
  
"All right," Phoebe said to Paige.  
  
The two sisters walked over to the doorway, and removed the apples as they walked out.  
  
"You don't know how worried I was about you two," Cole said.  
  
Paige smiled and Phoebe just gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Ok, now, get us home," Phoebe demanded.  
  
A demon materialized right in front of Paige.  
  
"Look out, Paige," as Cole through a high voltage energy ball at the demon, who blew up.  
  
Phoebe and Paige were both shocked, but the shock wore off when they wanted to go home.  
  
"Home now!" Phoebe demanded, not realizing how their mode of transportation was gonna be.  
  
Cole made a vortex with his hands. A few minutes later it was big enough for them all to go through. The wind was blowing. The light was blinding  
  
"What is this?" Paige yelled.  
  
Phoebe was scared. She didn't know what to make of it. She had never seen anyone develop a power like that. She did wonder how many and what kinds of powers Cole possessed.  
  
"It's the way home," Cole said loudly.  
  
"Hum," as Paige jumped in.  
  
Phoebe hesitated a bit, and Cole grabbed her arm and jumped in. They slid through the vortex for what seemed like eons, before they dropped on and hit the attic floor. Piper and Leo heard thump. They both jumped up out of bed and ran up to the attic. Piper was the first to run into the attic. She noticed Phoebe and Paige rubbing their bottoms as they rose to their feet. The only thing she could do was laugh at them.  
  
"Hey, don't laugh at us. We've been through hell and back," Phoebe said in her best kid voice.  
  
Cole was standing behind Paige, who turned to face him.  
  
"Thank you Cole."  
  
"You're welcome, Paige.And Phoebe."  
  
Piper walked over toward her sisters and hugged them.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"Yeah, we missed you too," Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, I'm beat, I think I'm gonna snuggle up in my own warm bed," Paige said, as headed for her room.  
  
"I think Leo and I will do the same. Right honey," as Piper nudged her husband.  
  
"Oh, oh yeah.Good night."  
  
Piper and Leo left the attic to go to their room, leaving Phoebe and Cole alone.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go," Cole said as he began to shimmer away.  
  
"Please wait," Phoebe said.  
  
Cole stopped shimmering.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanted to thank you for bringing us back."  
  
"No problem. Piper and Leo asked me too. It was the least I could do, after causing you guys so much pain in the last year."  
  
Phoebe weakly smiled at him.  
  
"I'm gonna really go," as Cole began to shimmer.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Phoebe please let go, Cole thought.  
  
"Who do you suppose created the vortexes?" Phoebe was asking questions so that she wouldn't have to be alone that night.  
  
"I suppose it was that demon that tried to kill you guys. I think I need to go now."  
  
"If you must," as sad Phoebe said.  
  
"I think it'll be good if I go away for away. I've hurt you so badly. I love you to much to keep doing that. I can't do this anymore, Phoebe. I can't keep going back to you. It just can't work anymore. You need to find something that will be there for you."  
  
"I do want to be with you, but you're right. It could never work. It just.wasn't meant to be."  
  
Cole walked over to Phoebe and pulled her in for a passionately kiss, that made her weak in the knees.  
  
Wow, he's some kisser. I'm gonna miss that, she thought.  
  
He shimmered away in Leo fashion.  
  
Agh, I understand why Piper always hated when Leo left in mid kiss, Phoebe thought.  
  
With that, she walked out of the attic, and to her bed. Remember all the good things that happened to her and Cole.  
  
*** As Piper and Leo get into their bed. Leo wonders if they should tell Paige and Piper about the demon they faced that evening.  
  
"Piper, honey, should be we tell them about the demon?"  
  
"Nah, let's just wait in the morning. We've been through enough today."  
  
Piper leaned over towards Leo, and the couple kissed each other good night.  
  
"I love you, Leo."  
  
"I love you, too, Piper."  
  
With that, the Halliwell's were home in bed for the night, dreaming of what tomorrow holds for them.  
  
The End. 


End file.
